FIG. 1 illustrates a top down view 100 of a prior art plate 102. FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view 200 of the plate 102 along line A-A of FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, the plate 102 rests on a surface 202 such as a table. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, the plate 102 includes a circular planar surface 104 having a radius 106. The planar surface 104 has a top side 108 which is configured to support a food product, and a bottom side 110 which is configured to rest on the surface 202. The top and bottom sides 108 and 110 are on opposite sides of the plate 102.
The plate 102 further includes a lip 112. The lip 112 includes a first convex section 114 protruding up and outward from the top side 108 of the planar surface 104 in a direction away from the planar surface 104 and having a first length 116. The lip 112 further includes a second convex section 118 extending from a free end of the first section 114 and having a second length 120. The second section 118 slopes downward and away from the planar surface 104. In other examples, the second convex section 118 extends parallel to the planar surface 104 or is omitted.
FIG. 3 illustrates a cross-sectional view 300 of the plate 102 along line B-B of FIG. 1 in connection with wind 302. In this example, the wind 302 flows towards the plate 102 with laminar flow. In FIG. 4, a first component 402 of the wind 302 strikes the second convex section 118 of the lip 112, exerting a first force (F1), which has both a horizontal component (F1h) and a downward vertical component (F1v). A second component 404 of the wind 302 traversing over the lip 112 causes pressure reduction above the lip 112, which results in a second force or upward vertical force (F2v) on the lip 112.
A third component 406 of the wind 302 strikes the inside of the first convex section 114 under the lip 112, exerting a third force (F3), which has both a horizontal component (F3h) and an upward vertical component (F3v). The third component 406 of the wind 302, unlike the first and second components 402 and 404, is trapped under the lip 112, which increases a pressure under the lip 112, causing a fourth force or upward vertical force (F4v). A fifth force includes a static or frictional force (Fs) between the bottom 110 of the plate 102 and the surface 202.
If the sum of the upward vertical forces is greater than the sum of the downward vertical forces, the plate 102 will lift off the surface 103. Furthermore, if the sum of the horizontal forces is greater than the static force, the plate 102 will slide across the surface 103 in the direction of the wind 302. As such, the plate 102 may only slide or only lift, or the plate 102 may concurrently slide and lift, depending on the forces. Unfortunately, such forces may result in plate 102 “flying” away and/or inadvertent expulsion of any food that was supported on the plate 102, e.g., due to the plate tipping, flipping, sliding, etc.